


More Than a One Night Stand

by bluegreen119



Category: Voltron - Fandom
Genre: Alpha Hunk (Voltron), Alpha Lance (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Aromantic Asexual Pidge | Katie Holt, Babies, Beta Allura (Voltron), Beta Shiro (Voltron), Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Forced Bonding, Forced Pregnancy, Gay Keith (Voltron), Gay Sex, Gay Shiro (Voltron), Knotting, Lesbian Allura (Voltron), M/M, Mpreg, Omega Keith (Voltron), Omega Pidge | Katie Holt, Oral Sex, Pansexual Hunk (Voltron), Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 06:50:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16258910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluegreen119/pseuds/bluegreen119
Summary: It had been a long day for Lance, he needed to blow off some steam. He goes to his local bar and sees the most beautiful boy ever, and Lance knows him. They hook up, but it’s nothing like what Lance was expecting.





	More Than a One Night Stand

Lance got back to his Apartment he shared with Pidge after a long day of disappointments. 

 

He was on a hopeless chase to find the omega of his dreams, his soulmate. The one who shared the mark he had, on the back of his neck there was a purple star, a matching one would mean he’d find who he’d be meant to be with. Likely that would happen, most people never meet their soulmates.

 

Lance Crashed on the floor after walking through the door, “Lance I swear to God if you don’t shut the FUCK up I am trying to get some work done!”

 

“I’M DEPRESSED KATIE LET ME DIE IN PEACE!”

 

“GO DIE SOMEWHERE ELSE LANCE!”

 

“FINE!” Lance threw his shit across the room and turned out, “Love you!”

 

“Love you too!” He closed the door and sat in the hallway for 20 minutes. Where could he go? 

 

He got in the car and went to visit his friends, they should be closing up. Pidge was busy with her nerd programming shit, but it paid the bills. Hunk owned a bakery, Lance always got free food so he loved it. Allura owns a sex toy store, but Lance hasn’t tried any of that. Shiro helps run the store, people always assume that he and Allura are married, it’s so funny to watch.

 

Lance dropped by both places, but he was too late. I mean, was 1AM that late to be open? 

 

What’s open? The shady bar next to the toy store. Sure. He walked in and was blown away by the sent of strongass acohal. He sat down at the bar, unsure of what to get. He figured he’d just ask for anything, whatever some hottie wants. Who knows? Maybe he could get laid tonight. 

 

A raven haired seemingly alpha male sat next to him. Lance peeled up to see him. And that boy was smokin’.

 

“Hey,” Lance flirted, the boy turned to him, annoyed.

 

“Can I help you?”

 

“The names Lance, you can help me by telling me yours?”

 

“I just got off break man, please don’t.”

 

“C’mon, will it hurt you?”

 

“I guess not. It’s Keith. Now shut up.” The boy put his head in his hands and looked down.

 

“So Keith, do you work here?” Keith groaned in response turning to look at him. 

 

“Yes I bartend, now leave me alone please...” he trailed off staring at Lances neck.

 

“What is it?” Lance tried to figure out where he was staring, turning around to look.

 

“Your mark...” Lance felt exited, he turned around. 

 

“What about it? Is it the same as yours? Is it covered by your gross mullet?” 

 

“It isn’t gross! And no, it’s not mine.”

 

“I don’t believe you.” Lance reached out and moved Keith’s hair, reveling a matching mark. “Holy shit!!”

 

Keith pushed Lance away, “Dude! Stop!”

 

“Why? We’re soulmates!”

 

“This soulmate shit is stupid. I don’t even know you!”

 

Lance smiled and pulled Keith closer. “Would you like to?” 

 

Sure, why not. Keith had nothing better to do.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

(This is a intro chapter the others will be a lot longer I promise lololol)


End file.
